deadliestfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:MilenHD/Conquistadors vs Ninjas
Conquistadors: Spain's elite conquerors of the Americas. VS Ninjas: the legendary masters of death from Japan. Who..is..Deadliest?!? To find out, our world class fighters are testing history's most lethal weapons. Using 21st century science, we see what happens, when two warriors go toe to toe. No rules, no safety, no mercy. It's a duel to the death, history will be rewritten, but only one will be crowned the Deadliest Warrior. Conquistadors Conquistador is the term widely used to refer to the Spanish soldiers, explorers, and adventurers who brought much of the Americas under the control of Spain in the 15th through the 19th centuries following Europe's discovery of the New World by Christopher Columbus in 1492. The leaders of the conquest of the Aztec Empire were Hernán Cortés and Pedro de Alvarado. Francisco Pizarro led the conquest of the Incan Empire. The conquistadors in the Americas were more volunteer militia than an actual organized military. They had to supply their own materials, weapons and horses. Some were supported by a government, such as Hernan Cortes' by Spain.The conquistadors were professional warriors, using European tactics, firearms, and cavalry. Their units (Compañia, Companhia) would often specialize in forms of combat that required long periods of training that were too costly for informal groups. Their armies were mostly composed of Iberian and other European soldiers. Native allied troops were largely infantry equipped with armament and armour that varied geographically. Some groups consisted of young men without military experience, Catholic clergy which helped with administrative duties, and soldiers with military training. These native forces often included African slaves and Native Americans. They not only fought in the battlefield but served as interpreters, informants, servants, teachers, physicians, and scribes. India Catalina and Malintzin were Native American women slaves who worked for the Spaniards. The Conquistadors conquered the new world with: |-| Short Range= Espada Ropera *Weight: 2 pounds *Length: 2.5 feet *Steel |-| Mid Range= Alabarda *Weight: 6 pounds *Length: 8 feet *Steel head, wooden handle |-| Long Range= Pistol Crossbow *Weight: 2 pounds *Length: 3 feet *Range: 100 feet *Wood, Steel *Steel bolts |-| Special= Arquebus *Weight: 10 pounds *Range: 200 feet *Matchlock |-| Ninjas The Ninja were the primary, covert operatives of feudal Japan. Unlike their honor-abiding counterparts, the samurai, ninjas use stealth as their main tactic. The ninjas have their origins dating back to the 14th Century. They were deployed on espionage missions, assassinations, and infiltration. Ninjas were hired by rival, feudal lords to help establish power for their respective masters. Unlike the stereotypical ninja displayed in western culture, ninjas, in reality, were up close and personal with their targets. They would wear disguises, like as a geisha or maidservant. Ninjas specialized in both close-quarters combat and long-range assault. After the importation of gunpowder, these warriors were quick to adopt the powder and develop primitive muskets, hand-cannons, back-cannons, and arquebuses. The age of the ninja collapsed during the Tokugawa shogunate. By the time of the Meiji Restoration (1868), the tradition of the shinobi had become a topic of popular imagination and mystery in Japan. Ninja figured prominently in legend and folklore, where they were associated with legendary abilities such as invisibility, walking on water and control over the natural elements. As a consequence, their perception in popular culture is often based more on such legend and folklore than on the spies of the Sengoku period. The Ninja strikes from the shadows with: |-| Short Range= Ninjato *Weight: 1 pound *Length: 1 foot *Steel |-| Mid Range= Kusarigama *Weight: 4 pounds *Length: 14 feet *Steel Ball, chain and sickle |-| Long Range= Blowgun *Weight: 1 pound *Length: 2 feet *Range: 20 feet *Material: Bamboo Shuriken *Weight: 1 pound *Length: 3 inches *Range: 10 feet *Material: Steel |-| Special= Tanegashima *Weight: 9 pounds *Range: 300 feet *Matchlock |-| Analysis & Notes My Edges Short: Edge Conquistadors: The Espada is longer and heavier. Mid: Edge Even: The Kusarigama is more unpredictable and dangerous, but the alabarda is safer to use. Long: Edge Conquistador: While it's still a pistol crossbow, it's still better than the shuriken and poison darts. Special: Edge Ninja: Their tanegashima has longer range and it's faster, also the reload time is faster. X-Factors Armor: Conquistadors 81, Ninjas 73: the kusari under the ninjas black robes may save them from the espada and the pistol crossbow's tiny bolts, but the steel cuirass and steel morion helmet are much safer and of better quality armor. Stealth: Conquistadors 53, Ninjas 87: The ninjas are masters of stealth and their are known for this. The Conquistadors....duh not even close. Training: Conquistadors 79, Ninjas 86: The Ninjas were masters of weapons, stealth and martial arts. They put on great trainings to fight their samurai warlords. The Conquistadors depended more on firearms and swords or sometimes mounted combat. Experience: Conquistadors 73, Ninjas 79: The Conquistadors really only fought against obsidian wielding Aztecs and bronze wielding Incas. The Ninjas fought and assassinated samurais, ashigarus, other ninjas, soheis. They seem more experienced for me. Notes The voting will end on 10th June The battle will be 5 vs 5 in small coastal town in Japan, Spain is invading and the Shogun sent 5 ninjas to assassinate the 5 conquistadors, no horses Only well written votes, with good explanation will be counted and no spam or rude comments, also if I made a mistake be sure to correct me in the comments below. Battle Simulation Conquistadors: Ninjas: In a small coastal town in Japan and small boat arrived at the docks, from the boat five Conquistadors emerged armed to teeth and dragging the attention of the local fisherman. It was almost night time and the Spaniards needed a place to rest, meanwhile five of the locals went inside a small hut and one of the Spaniards looked at them suspicious and he decided to check them from curiosity. He had nothing to worry since he had a loaded arquebus in his hands and as he enter the hut, everything was pitch black and he was unable to see anything. The Spaniard needed to lit a torch and as he drop his arquebus, he simply sealed his fate as blow dart pierced his neck alongside with two shurikens, one in the neck and one in the eye. As his lifeless body felt down, five man dressed in black and with chainmail underneath emerged sneaking and there was a building where the Conquistadors resided nearby. The Ninjas came closer and heard them chanting to each other. One of the Ninjas with tanegashima climbed the nearby tree to the window and as he loaded his tanegashima, he waited one of the Spaniards to show and one of them moved near the window and the Ninja gave his allies a signal to hide in he bushes and he fired, shattering the glass pane and killing the Conquistador with shot in the neck. The Conquistadors realized that one of their men is missing for now 10 minutes and one of them is killed. The captain realized they are under attack and as one of the Ninjas was climbing, the captain fired his pistol crossbow hitting him in the face and slaying the Shinobi. As the Ninja who was in the tree jumped in the room with his ninjato ready, he decapitated one of the Spaniards, only to get destroyed by the arquebuses of his comrades. As the Conquistadors went downstairs and the Shinobis found an empty room upstairs, except for the murders that happened and an open door leading downstairs, which the Japanese followed. One of the Ninjas holding kusarigama and the alabarda holding Conquistador began fighting, the Ninja managed to trip the Spaniard's alabarda, only to get brutally impaled with it in the heart. The remaining Shinobis pulled the kusarigama and retreated and the alabarda wielding Conquistador and the swordsman followed them, only the alabarda wielder to get his face smashed by the kusarigama's ball and sliced throat by the sickle. The last Conquistador began dueling with the Ninjas, he was now fueled with anger that his friends are all assassinated. The kusarigama wielder swung his chain only to bounce from the Spaniard's armor and the Conquistador stabbed the first Ninja in the abdomen and as he turned he parried the ninjato and stabbed three time the second Ninja in the chest, killing both of them. As the Ninjas were dead, the Conquistadors raised his espada ropera and shouted in victory. Expert's Opinion The Conquistadors better weapons and armor won them this battle. Plus the Ninjas only good weapon, the tanegashima just ruins their stealth, and so this is why they were so screwed in this match. Category:Blog posts